Signs in the Sky - Tale of the Moon
by noodlecat0328
Summary: Skyblaze, Hawkfeather, Deadheart, and Cloud have learned their destiny, but how will they fulfill it? As darkness slowly covers the forest, they must face their fears and look for guidance. 2nd book in my series, Please review! 1st book - Star Watcher
1. Chapter 1

Alright, welcome to my second book! This book will focus on all of them getting their powers, and etc. Hope you enjoy, and love ya'll! Thanks to Goldenstar for suggestions

Cloud followed Shadowstar and Bladeshadow into DuskClan camp. The pine trees were strangely familiar.

"Do you remember anything?" Coalfoot murmured. The medicine cat stayed next to her, comforting her.

"I only feel... strangely at home here." Cloud meowed. Rainpaw looked at her. He had saw her before! It was that kittypet who trespassed his territory!

"Don't worry, we DuskClan cats aren't as horrible as they say." Coalfoot meowed "This is my apprentice, Rainpaw." Rainpaw dipped his head, hoping she won't say anything.

"Hello." She said in her soft voice. Her voice was strangely familiar, yet distant all at once.

"We're almost there. A little more ahead."

Shadowstar led them through a opening in the trees. Cloud's heart pounded as she padded in the camp. Who were her real parents? The DuskClan cats stared at Cloud as she padded in with the others. A white and gray she cat gasped

"My kit!"

She padded forward, eyes wide

"Sorry?" Cloud stuttered. As far as she knows, she has no parents

"Cloudkit! You came back!" Bladeshadow pushed her back, pain in his eyes. Something must have happened

"Snowglow, stop it."

"She's Cloudkit. I know it!" Snowglow cried. Rainpaw pressed against her, unable to see his mother like this.

"Mom..."

Shadowstar coughed "Let all cats gather around the great pine!"

More cats came out from the dens. They gathered around and perked their ears.

"You all must be wondering why I have brought a stranger into camp." He started. More eyes darted at Cloud. "This is Cloud. She is... is a special cat. She came from the twolegplace, and we believe she's from DuskClan. We will all welcome her as part of us." His gaze raked across the clearing

"Why?" A white tom stepped out. "She might be a spy."

"She's no spy," Bladeshadow growled

"how are you so sure?" The tom's blue eyes glittered with anger.

"That's enough!" Shadowstar meowed, voice hard "Coldfur, get back to your duties. She will stay. That is how StarClan wants it to be"

Coldfur turned around and padded away, fur bristling, cursing under his breath. Shadowstar ignored him. He seemed to be use to Coldfur's rudeness "Cloud, you'll sleep in the apprentice den and train with Reedpaw and Dawnpaw."

"Shadowstar, you said you were going to hold the apprentice ceremony today." a white queen spoke up, with her kit behind her. The kit looked scared and nervous

"Of course, Frostflake." He meowed and cleared his throat. The cats got quiet "From this day forward, until she earns her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Mousepaw. Gingerleaf, you have proved yourself to be a warrior of wisdom though you are young. You shall be mentor to Mousepaw, I trust that you will pass on all you know to Mousepaw."

They touched noses, and the whole clan chanted

"Mousepaw! Mousepaw!" Cloud joined in. She's never been to a formal clan ceremony before, though Skyblaze had told her about them.

"Alright, it's getting late. Dawnpaw, help Cloud and Mousepaw to the apprentice den." A dark ginger she cat padded forward.

"Hey, I'm Dawnpaw." She meowed cheerfully "Come on, I'll show you the den!" She led Cloud and Mousepaw to the den. It was bigger than FireClan's apprentice den. It was lined with pine needles, and surprisingly warm and cozy.

"Not bad, eh?" Dawnpaw meowed. Cloud shook her head

"No, not bad at all!" It felt like home. She felt like she belonged.

"Here, I made a nest for you." A brown tom meowed "I'm Reedpaw, by the way."

"Welcome to DuskClan!" Dawnpaw announced "So, what'd you want to know?"

"Who was that cat who said I was her kit?" Cloud blurted. She had to know

"Snowglow," Reedpaw answered her "Rainpaw and Willowpaw's mother."

"Willowpaw?"

"She... she passed away during leafbare. Because of greencough." Dawnpaw meowed softly

"What about Cloudkit?"

"She.." Reedpaw started "Well, I heard from the elders. Apparently when Snowglow had her kits, foxes attacked the camp. Cloudkit... well she was left because the foxes attacked too close to camp. And they had to save the other kits and they though she died."

Cloud gasped. It was almost exactly like her dream... What is going on?

"Cloud, you okay?" Dawnpaw meowed

"Yes, I'm fine..." Snowglow is right. She is her kit!

"They weren't sure if Cloudkit was actually dead when they left her." Reedpaw added, trying to help with whatever she's thinking about

"Oh.. really..." Cloud didn't know what she was feeling.

"You should get to sleep." Dawnpaw announced "We have training tomorrow."

"Me too?" Cloud meowed

"Yeah," Dawnpaw settled down into her nest "We're all going!"

_I finally get to train!_Cloud felt happiness bloom inside her. Even when she was in FireClan Thornstar did not allow her to train with the others.

"What do we do in training?" She couldn't help but ask

"Well," Dawnpaw turned around in her nest, facing Mousepaw and Cloud "We usually do battle training and hunting, but our assessment is coming up soon, so..."

"How long do you train?" Cloud couldn't wait to be a warrior

Reedpaw answered her "We DuskClan apprentices usually train longer that the other clans, so around.." He scrunched his eyes in thought "six to eight moons?"

"Really?" Cloud gasped. That was an extremely long time... Skyblaze only trained for five moons!

"I know what you're thinking." Dawnpaw yawned "But honestly, it's worth it. You learn a lot more from your mentors."

Cloud nodded in understanding. DuskClan was ... unfamiliar, but it felt like home. The scent of the pines was extremely comforting.

"Goodnight.." She yawned. The soft moss warmed her fur, and she quickly fell asleep.

The sun shone through the woven branches of the apprentice den. Cloud stretched, yawning. Dawnpaw and Reedpaw were missing, only Mousepaw was still snoring in his nest.

"Hey," Cloud prodded her side "Wake up!" Mousepaw opened her eyes, yawning.

"We're late!" She squeaked when she realized they were the only ones in the den. She scrambled outside, with Cloud on her heels.

The camp was already bustling with activity. The elders were out, sharing tongues. Reedpaw and Dawnpaw were underneath a tree, eating.

"Hey!" Dawnpaw waved her tail in greeting. Mousepaw padded towards the fresh-kill pile. Cloud followed. She couldn't help but gag. Right on top was a frog. It's slimy eyes bulged out of its head. She reached for a shrew underneath, but a white claw flashed out and snatched it away.

"Taking our food." Coldfur muttered and padded away. Cloud reached instead for a small mouse and padded over to the rest of the apprentices.

Dawnpaw meowed sympathetically "Coldfur is rude to everyone, ignore him." Cloud nodded, upset. He seemed to hate her

"Hurry and eat," Reedpaw urged "Creekcloud is in charge today, and he is extremely impatient."

Cloud tore into the mouse, realizing how hungry she was. The mouse was cold, but still tender and juicy. She licked her lips, savoring the taste.

"You all! Let's go!" a gray and white tom meowed impatiently.

"That's Creekcloud," Dawnpaw meowed "My mentor."

"What about Reedpaw's mentor? Isn't he coming?"

Reedpaw rolled his eyes "My mentor is Coldfur. Shadowstar ordered him to stay away." lowering his voice, he added "He's... very violent."

Dawnpaw nodded vigorously "He hurt..." She was interrupted by Creekcloud

"Stop talking! We've got lots to do today!" Dawnpaw opened her mouth to protest. "Do you want to be a warrior?"

Dawnpaw snapped her mouth shut. They followed Creekcloud out of camp. He led them through a path into a clearing.

"This is the training clearing," Dawnpaw whispered "The path was cleared by generations of DuskClan cats."

"Thank you, Dawnpaw." Creekcloud spoke loudly. She dipped her head, embarrassed "Anyways, today, we'll be working on some basics, since we have two newcomers. Besides, you and Reedpaw need the review."

They nodded, ears perked

"Alright, let's start with back kicks." He looked at Dawnpaw and Reedpaw "Demonstrate for them."

Reedpaw and Dawnpaw padded forward, one in front of the other. Suddenly, Dawnpaw kicked out with both her hindlegs out and knocked Reedpaw off his feet.

"Good." Creekcloud nodded his approval. "Explain what you did."

Dawnpaw spoke up "I put all my weight on my forepaws and kicked both my hind legs up quickly so Reedpaw would be surprised."

"Were you surprised?"

"Yes!" Reedpaw coughed "We just got in line!"

Dawnpaw looked extremely pleased with herself.

"Alright, how about you first, Cloud." She got in line, just like they had. Then, when Mousepaw got behind her, she pressed onto her forepaws and kicked her hindpaws high in the air. She felt it connect with Mousepaw's chest. Her paws strained.

"Great job!" Creekcloud meowed, sounding pleased. "That was well executed for a beginner!"

Cloud felt her heart grow warm and fuzzy. "Thank you!"

"I'll talk to Shadowstar about getting you a mentor, but keep practicing!" Creekcloud grunted, but he was obviously happy.

The afternoon passed quickly, and finally Dawnpaw spoke up

"We should show Cloud and Mousepaw the territory! They need to know."

Creekcloud tilted his head in thought. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Let's go then."

Dawnpaw waved her tail happily, "Follow me!" She led them to the border.

"BreezeClan is there, and RippleClan is over there. FireClan is the furthest, across the moors."

Reedpaw stepped into the front. "Over there is the grove, come on!" He led them towards camp, but turned. Ahead, a cluster of pines was set in the middle of a clearing. Cloud's head suddenly hurt. _Blood, I see blood... Foxes! Help me!_She fainted, Dawnpaw and Reedpaw rushing to support her.

"Coalfoot! Coalfoot, come quickly!" Mousepaw scrambled back to camp "Cloud fainted!"

Coalfoot rushed towards the group, and helped Cloud to his den. He pressed his paw against her chest and sighed

"She's fine.. just shocked."

"Oh, thank StarClan." Reedpaw sighed

"Now, you all back out. She needs air! Go hunting or something!" He chased them out. Cloud slept for hours, then finally woke up near sunset.

"Your awake." Coalfoot meowed as she blinked awake "What happened."

"I remember.." She breathed "I remember..."


	2. Chapter 2

Skyblaze couldn't sleep. Cloud was in DuskClan! They were heartless and cold, how could Cloud possibly think she's one of them? She tossed and turned in her nest, unable to sleep. What if they decided to hurt her, thinking that she's a spy? Skyblaze couldn't bear the thought. Cloud had to be safe! She was one of the four!

"Skyblaze, what's wrong?" Thistlefoot looked up from his nest, eyes glazed with sleep.

"Oh... nothing." she sighed, sinking back into her nest. Her best friend was gone, everything is wrong!

Thistlefoot looked at her thoughtfully "Is it Cloud?"

She looked up "How'd you know?" Was she really that bad at hiding things?

"You seemed depressed after you came back from the meeting."

"DuskClan cats are cold and cruel!" She meowed "What if they hurt her?"

He ran his tail across her back, "I'm sure they won't. If Shadowstar did look at her like you said, then they won't hurt her."

Skyblaze looked at her brother in confusion "How are you so sure?"

"It seems like they realize she's... special."

"Of course she is!" Skyblaze meowed "She's..."

"She's what?"

"Never mind." She sighed and fell into her nest. She hated the fact that she couldn't tell her siblings anything, but StarClan had made her promise not to tell until the time is right.

"Okay sis," Thistlefoot laid down, quickly falling asleep. Skyblaze closed her eyes, heart still panicking.

Cloud seemed so far away! Her empty presence bothered her so much...

Stoneheart pawed her side

"Wake up. We have dawn patrol." Skyblaze scrambled out of her nest. Everyone else was sleeping, only Stoneheart and Flameheart was up. _Great, I have patrol with the two most annoying fleabags in the clan... _She groaned inside and padded out. The sun was barely out, giving the camp a dull glow. She yawned, the wind ruffling her fur. The fresh kill pile was meager, with only a shrew and a couple of mice. Using her claw, she hooked a mouse from the pile. It was rather scrawny, and not to mention muddy. Wrinkling her nose, she took huge bites, tearing the meat

"You done?" Flameheart meowed, irritated

Skyblaze licked her lips, "Yeah, coming!" Flameheart was not pretty when he was annoyed

"Dragging down everyone." She heard Stoneheart mutter

"What is your problem?" She snapped, she didn't want to deal with his crap right now.

Stoneheart didn't answer, just glared at her. Skyblaze walked past him, following Flameheart. Flameheart sped through the forest, forcing Skyblaze to sprint. She opened her mouth to complain, but then decided against it. They were at the DuskClan border. _Is Cloud going to be here? _She had to make sure her friend was safe! Stoneheart and Flameheart were padded down the trees, placing their scent markers. Skyblaze stretched her neck to see. A DuskClan patrol was walking by.

"Hey!" She meowed quietly. A small gray apprentice peeked out from the pine trees. Her eyes grew wide

"Shh!"

"Who are you?" She was obviously new

"No one," Skyblaze meowed, gently, trying not to scare her "So... Cloud, is she okay?"

"Clouds in the medicine cats den," She tilted her head

"What?" Skyblaze cried

The apprentices tail fluffed up and she ran away, scared.

"What is going on with you?" Flameheart meowed. He and Stoneheart appeared next to her.

"Nothing," Skyblaze meowed. Why did she have to be so loud?

Stoneheart gave her a disbelieving stare. "Can we just go back now?"

Flameheart nodded. "Thornstar said he needed more hunting patrols."

Skyblaze followed them, a plan forming in her head. She needed to go check on Cloud! The only time to go was during the night, when no one would realize that she was missing. But how would she get to the DuskClan camp?

"Skyblaze... SKYBLAZE!" A meow jolted her out of her thoughts. Thornstar was talking to her

"Sorry... Yes?" She looked at him apologetically

He sighed "Never mind, go get some sleep. You seem half awake." He waved his tail at Sweetsong " Go get Pinepelt and Thunderstrike for a hunting patrol." Skyblaze opened her mouth to protest

"I can lead one! I'm fine, honestly!" She really wanted to lead a patrol, but Thornstar waved her off.

"You look asleep on your feet, go sleep. We can't have tired hunters."

She sighed, and padded into the warriors den. It was so boring! She didn't want to sleep...

"Wake up!" It was Silverfur. "It's time for the ceremony!" Skyblaze jumped out of her nest. The clan didn't have any apprentices, so it was her, Mosscloud, and Thistlefoot doing all the work.

"Thank StarClan!"

The clearing was already pack, so she settled in the back, alone. She could see Doekit and Poolkit, shaking with anticipation. _I wish I could be a mentor... _She really did. But she'll never be one, not with this prophecy in her paws. Thornstar cleared his throat.

"Until they receive their warrior name, these apprentices shall be known as Doepaw and Poolpaw. Thunderstrike, you have proved yourself to be a warrior of wisdom and loyalty. You will be mentor to Doepaw. Leopardfoot, you have proved yourself to be a warrior of bravery and thoughtfulness, you will be mentor to Poolpaw."

Doepaw scrambled to touch noses with Thunderstrike, while Poolpaw timidly padded up to Leopardfoot.

"Doepaw! Poolpaw!" The clan chanted. Skyblaze joined in, but she couldn't help but feel a bit disgruntled. She wanted an apprentice! The new apprentices looked around, eyes glittering with happiness. Thornstar hopped off the rock, dismissing the meeting. Skyblaze padded over to the fresh kill pile, picking a rabbit. She felt bad, since she didn't go hunting at all today. _Oh well. _She was hungry. Besides, she had to go somewhere tonight.

"Skyblaze!" Mosscloud padded over. "Share that with me!"

Skyblaze scooted over, allowing Mosscloud to lay next to her. The rabbit was rather large, so Skyblaze didn't mind. She missed having her siblings around and being carefree.

"Are you tired?" Mosscloud meowed gently. Skyblaze could feel her eyelids drooping.

"Yeah..."

"Go sleep, you look dead." Skyblaze felt dead, too. She padded into the warrior's den. It was empty, and she felt... lonely. Knowing that she needed sleep, she settled into the moss and closed her eyes.

It seemed like seconds before she woke. Thunder boomed outside. Beside her, the other warriors were sleeping soundly. Half asleep. Skyblaze carefully stepped around the lumps of fur and out of the den. Rain soaked her fur.

"Dang... why tonight?" She whispered. Cloud was in DuskClan, how could it rain now? She hurried out of camp, careful not to let anyone see her. DuskClan was the closest to FireClan, so it was easiest to get to. But she had absolutely no idea where the camp was. The stink of DuskClan reached her nostrils, causing her to gag. The leafy maple trees of FireClan turned into prickly pines. She stumbled on the narrow pathways. DuskClan camp... where was it? It was stranger enough that there were paths even in clan territory... She followed it, hoping it would take her to the camp.

"Who's there?!"

Skyblaze ducked. Why was anyone out at this time? She shouldn't be asking any questions, since she was out... A cat emerged from behind the trees, looking nervous. _What's she doing? _Skyblaze snorted. Stupid DuskClan cats are so unpredictable. Her tail accidently brushed some pine needles, making a piercing sound in the silent night. The cat turned around. IT WAS CLOUD!

"Cloud!" Skyblaze jumped out to see a shocked Cloud

"Skyblaze? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you!" Cloud looked ... healthy? But didn't that apprentice tell her Cloud was in the medicine cat's den? "I thought you were sick?"

She looked down at her paws. "No..." Cloud tore up the grass

"Liar!" Skyblaze knew her too well "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Cloud meowed in frustration. "Seriously, nothing!"

Why wasn't Cloud telling her? Weren't they friends?

"You should go! They'll find you!" Cloud hissed at her.

"I'm not leaving till you tell me!"

She needed to know what's wrong! If Cloud was sick, she'd affect all the clans

After what seemed an eternity, she sighed "Nothing, really. I just... remembered things."

"What things?"

She hesitated "Before the twolegs..." Skyblaze's eyes widened.

"Tell me everything!" Cloud shook her head no. "Please!"

"Fine," She meowed, knowing Skyblaze wouldn't give up "But follow me!" She led her through trees and up hills. DuskClan was larger than she had thought. Up ahead, Skyblaze could see a smaller grove of trees. Cloud beckoned her with her tail, and they both sprinted up.

"Okay," Cloud panted "They won't find us here."

It was even darker, now that they were in the grove. Skyblaze tried to catch her breath.

"Tell me!" She wheezed.

"I remembered what happened to get me this scar." She finally meowed "It was the foxes. They attacked and Snowglow left me because they thought I was dead. So now, I'm not Cloud, I'm Cloudpaw."

"So.. you're officially DuskClan?"

"Yeah, and I should be chasing you off my territory."

Skyblaze didn't speak. Her friend was so far away now... everything's different. Cloud spoke up

"I'm always your friend... remember that." Then she cleared her throat "Now, leave! Or they will find you."

They stared at each other, then Skyblaze dashed off. The wind slapped her face as she sprinted down the hill. FireClan was far away... She wanted to sleep. The world spun, she didn't know where she was. Finally, her legs gave way, and she closed her eyes.

Her dreams came and went, but there were no nightmares. It felt like ages before she woke up. Light filled her eyes.

"Where am I?" She blinked a few times. Was she still in DuskClan?

"Intruder!" A meowed rang. Suddenly, cats spilled in from the undergrowth, surrounding her.

"Hold on, what?" The cats looked fierce and bloodthirsty. She backed away, only to stumble into a tree.

"Stupid forest cats!" One of them meowed loudly. Another spat at her

"We aren't letting you take our territory! We'll destroy you before that happens!"

"Destroy?"

"They're here!" The cats parted, not answering her question. A large tabby with sharp claws appeared out of the crowd.

"Well, well. Look what we have here." He sniggered. Skyblaze froze. It was that voice. The same voice she heard that night.

"Who are you?"

He sat and licked his paws. "Me? I am Tigerstar."

"Tiger-wha?" Skyblaze couldn't believe it. A rogue, carrying a leader's name. What?

Tigerstar ignored her. "You have strayed into our territory, and we are not forgiving."

"What do you mean?"

"Stoneheart." He called. Skyblaze gasped. Why was he here? How could he be betraying the clans?


	3. Chapter 3

**May 11th 2013**

**Well, after disappearing for about ten years, I'm finally back. YAYYY! No? Don't be mad! I was busy! Right now I'm heading to New Jersey, so it'll give me time to write. Hey, and guess what? I GOTTA INSTAGRAM ON SUNDAY! Lol, don't know why I'm so excited, but yeah. :D**

**Love, Ro**

Ever had that feeling where something is really, really, wrong and you could feel it tugging in your gut? That was exactly what Hawkfeather felt when he woke up, feeling cold though it was extremely humid outside. The sun blazed in the sky, but the clouds were gray.

"Let's go outside! I wanna play in the water." one of Rosefur's kits meowed eagerly. They appeared out of the thick bramble nursery, as Foxface slowly padded out of the elder's den, yawning. The smallest kit, Pebblekit, tumbled into Foxface.

"Watch where you going!" He grunted. "Kits these days." He padded away, grumbling. Minnowkit hurried to help her brother, who looked as if a badger had appeared in front of him.

"Why is he taking it out on us. Stupid Foxface." He swished his tiny tail "So what if he's old and tired."

Hawkfeather winced. Let any other warrior hear that, and Tumblekit would have ended up confined in the nursery. Just as he ushered the kits out of the warriors' way, Rosefur appear out of the nursery.

"Come back here!" Her tail twitched angrily "How dare you walk out without my permission?" The kits scurried to their mother, tails high. Rosefur licked the top of their heads and looked up at Hawkfeather.

"Sorry, they're just so curious!" She looked at them, eyes glowing. Hawkfeather shook his head, and couldn't help but smile. He padded away, hoping to get something to eat before Deadtail hurried him to a patrol. The fresh kill pile was meager, and he picked a fish out of the few pickings. The clan was already bustling with life, and he looked around for, well, anywhere to sit. Mudwhisker was probably still sleeping, since his dark brown pelt couldn't be seen anywhere. Hawkfeather sighed and padded towards one of the reed beds. The fish tasted stale, but he still wolfed it down.

"Hawkfeather!" Came the expected call "Hurry up, you're needed for a hunting patrol." Deadtail swished around, giving orders. He quickly gulped the rest of the fish down, and swept the remain into the reeds. He padded over to the gathered group of warriors.

"Took you long enough," Deadtail meowed gruffly "Go join Jaygaze and Frogfur." As he was padding away, Deadtail yowled after him "Have you seen Mudwhisker? Tell him he needs to get his tail here now." Hawkfeather waved his tail, telling him he heard.

"Ready?" Frogfur asked him, obviously taking control of the group. Although Hawkfeather wanted to say some sarcastic comment, he stopped himself and nodded. Jaygaze met his eyes, and seemed to know what he was thinking. His eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Now," Frogfur stood taller "I say we go to the tree shore, since its shady there." He looked at them, daring them to disagree. When neither said anything, he led them out of camp and towards the tree shore. It was probably the only area in RippleClan territory that had any trees. The shade of the trees made the sky seem even darker. Hawkfeather scented a squirrel, and even though RippleClan cats usually didn't eat squirrels, he still stalked it. Slowly, he crawled towards the creature, who was unaware of any unusual behavior. Just as he was about to pounce, a searing pain shot through his head. It was as if something exploded inside of him. A piercing scream erupted from his throat.

Next thing he knew, Frogfur and Jaygaze were around him, shaking him to make sure he's alive. Hawkfeather wanted to tell them he's alright, but blackness engulfed him, dragging him into its depths.

Then he saw a burst of light, and it grew larger and larger. Suddenly, a silvery cat appeared, her eyes warm and glowing. Hawkfeather couldn't help but open his mouth in awe. It was as if starlight was radiating from her pelt

"Hello Hawkfeather," Her voice was soft and gentle "StarClan has sent me to deliver you a message."

"What is it?" He hoped it wouldn't be some strange riddle.

"A friend is in grave danger," Her eyes grew dark with worry "If you do not save her soon, the clans will perish under the dark forces coming to light."

"Thank you." She had already began to fade away into the brightness, but this time, he didn't try to stop her. StarClan made their message clear enough. He told himself to wake up, making his head hurt even more than it already was.

When he opened his eyes, he was in Cloudshine's den. He hauled himself up, and looked around for a sign of life. The sky outside was dark, and no stars could be seen.

"Hello?" He croaked. His head was still spinning. Cloudshine appeared from the hangings, carrying a bundle of herbs. He hurried towards Hawkfeather, placing a paw on his chest to check his breathing.

"How are you feeling? Does your head still hurt?"

Hawkfeather shook his head, lying so Cloudshine wouldn't fuss even more over him. The bundle of herbs were pushed towards him

"Here, eat these. They'll make you feel much better, though the taste is ... well, not so great." He wrinkled his nose as he swallowed the herbs. They tasted like mouse bile. Not that he had any idea what that tasted like, but still.

"Can I go back to the warrior's den?"

Cloudshine scrunched his forehead in thought. "Well, if you feel well enough. But if it starts hurting again, come right back." Hawkfeather dipped his head in thanks and crawled out of the den

A few cats were still out in the clearing, but most had already gone to bed. Wetstar and Deadtail were outside the leader's den, whispering urgently to each other. Hawkfeather would have tried to catch some of their conversation, but he was too tired. The warrior's den seemed so far away, though it was only across the clearing. He half-crawled, half-dragged himself across the dirt ground and into the den. The outermost nests were not occupied and he quickly sank into one. Saving Skyblaze would have to wait. Besides, how would he be able to help if he was dead on his feet. As soon as he sank into the warm mossy nest, he fell asleep.

"Hawkfeather, Hawkfeather!" It seemed like he had slept for seconds before a voice woke him up. His ears perked up, and looked around to see who it was. Everyone else was sleeping, and the only sound was Mudwhisker's loud snoring.

"Hawkfeather!" It came again! He carefully tiptoed out of the den, careful not to trend on any tails. In the dead silence of the night, he could easily detect where the sound was coming from. Creeping carefully to not wake anyone, he made his way out of the camp and soon out of clan territory. Any other time, this might have been shocking to him, but after all that has happened, it really wasn't a big surprise anymore.

The air grew dense and heavy, and it felt like his pelt was soaked wet. He trudged on, following the faint sound. The fogginess seemed to last forever, but then little glowing spots appeared around him. At first, he thought they were stars, but a closer look told him what they were. Eyes. Hundreds of pairs. Cats surrounded him. Hawkfeather tried to back away, but they quickly closed in.

"Get him." He heard a growl. The cats pounced onto him, their claws digging into his flesh. He let out a wail, hoping someone would save him, but no one came. The shock took over him, and once again, he sank into darkness.

This time, he didn't dream. When he woke, a bit of light was seeping in from the walls of his confinement. He took a step backwards, looking at his surroundings but tripped over a shape on the floor. It was a cat!

"Argh.." He meowed, waking up. Hawkfeather had never seen him before, but it was obvious he was not a clan cat. He had no battle scars, and was rather plump.

"Who are you?" He couldn't keep the annoyance out of his voice. He didn't want to be bothered with some twoleg pet. The cat yawned, stretching his back.

"The name's Michael, thank you." He didn't seem intimidated by Hawkfeather's menacing glare "Who may you be?"

"That's none of your business!" Hawkfeather padded towards the other end of the 'den'. Michael shrugged, and began grooming his fur. "Where are we?"

"Underground," he meowed without looking up "Somewhere in the forest."

"Underground?" Hawkfeather's eyes grew wide. Are they dead? They can't be? He could still feel, and touch... what?

"Don't look so surprised." Michael raised his eyes "Twolegs have underground rooms too. They call them basements."

"We're in a twoleg nest?!"

"I don't think I ever said that, did I?" He tilted his head, confusion glazing his eyes "We're pretty much in a underground hole in the forest, and the only exit is blocked by some idiots who will not give me my milk."

Hawkfeather didn't answer. This kittypet was stranger than most, but he was right about the exit. It was blocked by a wall of grass and thorns. Peering outside, he could see a few shapes padding around.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Hawkfeather asked. Michael continued grooming himself

"Patience, grasshopper. I'm sure they'll let us out something. Now, why don't you come over here and enjoy the warmth? I'm sure you will be more relaxed afterwards." He yawned and stretched, gently flicking his tail side to side.

"How are you not concerned? I need to get out of here!"

"Well they don't open those gates till around noon."

He groaned. What if Skyblaze _died_? It was a slim chance, but still, he can't risk that. He didn't join Michael, but instead laid next to the exit, ready to spring as soon as it opened. Time passed slowly, and he could feel himself drifting off, but forced his eyes to stay open.

"WAKE UP! COME GET YOUR FOOD!" A shout came from outside the den. He scrambled to exit the den, and was immediately flanked by guards. He didn't reconize his surroundings. It was somewhat like BreezeClan camp, except it was surrounded by tall maples. More cats were being led out from dens lining the clearing. He looked around desperately to find a route to escape, but every exit was guarded by giant cats. _Can't get out from here. I don't think... wait, over there..._He squinted to see more clearly. There was a familiar white shape, but he couldn't really reconize it for he was so hungry. The hunger was taking over him. One of the large guards handed him a scrawny mouse, and shoved him away.

"This isn't enough! I'm starving!" Hawkfeather snapped. He's had enough of these cats. What's with them, capturing random cats and imprisoning them? Next thing he knew, a strong paw was on his back, pressing his face against the cold hard ground.

"Who do you think you are, mouse-dung?" He could feel whoever's spit on his neck, its hot breath penetrating his fur. "One toe out of line and we'll have your tail."

"Then why don't you take it now?" He couldn't resist being sarcastic. This guy wasn't even a real warrior.

He growled, pressing harder on Hawkfeather's spine even harder."You know, maybe I will. Then you will learn some respect." He raised his paw, unsheathed and ready to strike.

"Wait!" A familiar voice stopped the guard "Stop it!"

A white she cat appeared, but Hawkfeather could only see he paws. He could feel the pressure on his back lighten.

"Your highness, this cat is absolutely rude and a danger." Your highness? Who was this she-cat?

"Doesn't matter, you don't feed any of them enough," She swept around, addressing the other guards "Listen up, they should have at least 2 mice a day. Starving prisoners aren't going to help us.

"But princess, we can't. There is already not enough to go around!"

"That's too bad, I'll personally talk to ... his royal highness about it." Her voice was hard, and he saw the guards dip their heads unwillingly. Hawkfeather was let up, and he shook his pelt, getting rid of the dirt. He glanced around, looking for the 'princess'. Her white tail whipped away, disappearing into the crowd. He scrambled after her, hoping to catch a glimpse. She seemed so strangely familiar.

"Hey, you! Wait!" She didn't look back. Hawkfeather hurriedly scrambled after her. "Wait!" She turned around "Skyblaze?" It was Skyblaze. A look of horror and confusion crossed her face.

"I'm sorry," She stuttered, walking backwards "I don't know who you're talking about. I'm not Skyblaze." Her voice was identical, so was the way she moved.

"Skyblaze, why are you here?" Hawkfeather padded closer "You are Skyblaze! Why are you lying to me?"

"I really don't know you. Please, go back or I'll have to call guards on you." Then she left, whipping around and leaving hurriedly.

"Why? Skyblaze, why are you here?"

**So obviously I've been taking my time. I'm not exactly quick at typing, so... yeah. Sorry yall! I'll see you all very soon again.**


	4. Chapter 4

Skyblaze could feel the eyes on her as she marched away from Hawkfeather. She hated to ignore him, but admitting that she knew him would doom them both. Right now, pretending she was the 'princess' was the best way to go if they wanted to get out of here. The guards at her den dipped their heads as she padded inside. Like always, there was a fresh mouse waiting for her. She dropped into her nest, unable to believe that she and Hawkfeather were really stuck here.

She knew what Hawkfeather was wondering. Princess? She was nothing like a princess. But being the 'princess' wasn't that bad. She got better treatment, and wasn't condemned to death. Every other cat in this... prison was destined to be executed as a warning to the clan cats.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Get off me!" Skyblaze clawed at the cats holding her down "Who are you?"

She felt a unsheathed paw at the back of her spine. "Now, now, we wouldn't want any... injuries."

"You're going to kill me anyways, why don't you just do it now?"

"That's a good option... perhaps I will." She braced herself for the blow, but it never came.

The paw on her back drew back, and she took her chance to scramble away. However, a band of cats formed a blockade from the forest. She turned around, facing a large tabby tom.

"Bow," It was a command

She stood her ground, but not looking at him.

"I TOLD YOU TO BOW!" Her head was forced down into the dirt. Pushing with all her might, she tried to lift her face off her ground. Finally, the force was lifted off, leaving her with a sore neck.

"Look up." She didn't. Her neck was then wrenched the other way. The tom's large scarred muzzle was in her face, and his eyes cold. After he took a good look at her though, disbelief took over.

"My daughter... you're back.."

"I am not your daughter!" She spat in his face, but the tom seemed to be in a world on his own.

"Tigerstar!" One of the guards rushed up to him and pinned Skyblaze down.

"Let her go!" This cat was out of his mind. She was not his daughter. Never. "Take her to the moss den."

"But sir! She's a clan cat!" one of the guards protested.

"Silence!" His growl pierced the air "You will address her as 'princess', just as I am your king."

'Princess'? This cat belonged in a mental hospital. Two of the guards attached themselves to her side.

"This way, princess." Skyblaze could hear the edge in his voice.

"Don't call me that!" She was not Tigerstar's daughter! The guards ignored her, and marched her towards a bigger den near the inside of camp. They pushed her in, and closed the entrance.

"Hey! Let me out!" Skyblaze pounded on the blocked entrance. This was a prison, and she need to find a way out. Now.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Skyblaze knocked on the doors. "Excuse me?"

The entrance opened, a battle-scarred cat peer in "Yes, princess?" The mocking tone was still in their voice.

"I need to go make dirt." She announced. He looked at her strangely.

"Okay." They won't follow her. Now... where was Hawkfeather? She snuck towards the back of the camp, but it was silent. The empty prison gave a haunting aura. _Hawkfeather, where are you? _She thought to herself .

_Here_

She jumped. Did someone just answer her? Inside her head? She tried answering back, knowing that she probably is going crazy. _Where?_

_Tent No. 3_

Yeah, she's going crazy alright. But that didn't stop her from following the voice inside her head. There were no guard outside the entrance, and she carefully shoved it over. A reeking smell pierced her nostrils.

"Hawkfeather?" she whispered into the hole. It echoed, but then footsteps followed. A ragged, but familiar face looked up at her.

"Skyblaze! It worked! It actually worked!" He touched his muzzle to hers. "How'd you get in this wreck?"

She looked around nervously, hoping no one will catch them. "Long story, but we've got to get out of here!"

Hawkfeather gawked at her "Now? Isn't it to.. sudden?"

"No!" She wanted to claw his eyes out "We have to leave now if we ever want to get out of here!"

"Why?" He looked uncomfortable "We should plan for the escape."

Seething rage over took her. She didn't even know why she felt this mad. Shouldn't she be happy that Hawkfeather was alive and well?

"The clans need us! We can't afford to stay here any longer."

"But they won't have our help if we get caught." She could hear the hard determination in his voice. A nagging feeling in her stomach told her it was hopeless to convince him.

"Fine," She snapped, not understanding why she would want to stay "Have it your way." Turning around, she quickly padded away, not wanting to look back.

"Wait!" His voice carried through the air. "Skyblaze, please!" She ignored him, continuing on. The thud of his pawsteps. He ran in front of her, blocking her way.

"I'm sorry! We just need to think this out okay?" His voice was pleading "Come tomorrow night. Please."

She ignored him again, and stepped around him. His tail drooped, but didn't chase her.

_I'm sorry, truly. _His voice echoed in her head. She shook her head, as if it would shake his voice out. The walk back to her den was extremely long and tiring.

"Princess, where have you been?" One of the guards glared at her, but the other seemed actually concerned.

"I said I went to make dirt," She lied, acting irritated "I have diarrhea, okay?" In response, both of them seemed to take a step back. Feeling a bit amused, she stepped inside her warm den. The air inside made her drowsy, and as soon as she laid into her nest, sleep crashed over her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Her dreams were covered with fog, but Skyblaze could still tell the clans were in trouble. She heard her sister's pitiful wail, and ran towards them. But the further she ran towards the forest, the further it dragged away.

"Wait! Noooo!" She cried out. The cries were becoming fainter and fainter.

"Skyblaze." She could hear StarClan calling her. Turning around, she faced a crowd of warriors.

"The clans are in danger. You must return..." The message was brief and clear. Trouble. Get home. Now. Then, she was plunged into darkness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Princess, you 'royal' presence is requested." The sneering guard put an emphasis on royal. Skyblaze shook her fur, and padded outside. The sun's light was blocked by strangely shaped clouds.

"What is it?"

"One of your 'clan' cat friends are here." He smirked "That is, if he is actually 'clan' anymore."

She was confused, and worried at the same time. Had they found out that she saw Hawkfeather last night? As they led her out of the den and towards Tigerstar's den, she felt a heavy stone in her stomach. This was it. They're probably going to be killed.

"Sir, she's here."

A harsh push sent her flying into Tigerstar's den. The sight made her gasp. The walls of the den were lined with pelts. Not just any pelts though... Tiger pelts! A familiar, gray cat turned around

"Stoneheart." She breathed, shock sending waves of terror through her. He was working with these uncivilized creatures! "How could you?"

He looked at her calmly, a strange gaze in his eyes. Hate? "How could I? How could you, Skyblaze? You've been commuting with enemy warriors."

What was he talking about? Skyblaze wanted to rip that unsettling look off his face.

"What are you talking about," She spat, unaware of Tigerstar's amused expression. "I haven't done anything of the sort."

He began washing his ears. "Oh really? What about that RippleClan warrior that you were so attached to? Or should I say, still is?"

She sat frozen. How did he know about Hawkfeather? They didn't meet in broad daylight.

"It seems like I've touched a nerve." He meowed, amused.

She felt rage bubble over inside her and lifted a paw to strike. But Stoneheart's gaze stopped her. His eyes were glazed a strange orange color, instead of its usual amber. As she drew closer, a flicker appeared in his eyes.

"What happened to you." she breathed. Something bad had happened to him. It was like he was trapped.

"I..." He began, but the orange overtook the flicker of recognition "I don't know what you're talking about. Leave me alone, you disgust me."

Now she was even more sure. She turned over to Tigerstar, hissing "What have you done to him?"

He laughed. It was a nasty sound. "I simply gave him what desired most... for a small price."

"Get it off of him!" She didn't know what it was, but she had a feeling that Stoneheart would die.

Tigerstar shook his head, mocking disappointment "I'm _so _sorry dear, but promises made on the Bloodstone cannot be broken... unless.."

"Unless what?" She didn't know why she wanted to save him so much. After all, he did say some pretty nasty things...

"Oh, I don't know..." He was smiling. She slammed into his chest, catching him off guard. Pinning him down with one paw, she unsheathed the other.

"Tell me," She growled, anger overtaking her "Or I will rip out your throat and tear your remains into thousands of pieces."

"Well, I don't think you'd want do know, dear.." The laughter was still in his voice. Did he really think she wouldn't do it?

She pierced his flesh with her claws. Drops of blood seeped out. Skyblaze shrieked. Tigerstar's blood was coal black. He didn't react.

"What? Why..." As she hesitated, Tigerstar pushed her off.

"That, is the result of being a true ruler." He spat, looking unconcerned. "Now, get out! I will deal with you later." Though she needed to find out how to save Stoneheart, she backed away, still shocked.

Outside, the sky seemed even darker. No doubt a storm was about to come. She went back to her den, not sure what to do. Guards were everywhere, and it was forbidden to casually walk around camp.

She didn't know why she was so shocked by Tigerstar's.. condition. He, after all, did have a heart that made a raven's wing seem white. What had he done to turn himself into a monster? And how had he hypnotized Stoneheart? He can't possibly be that powerful. Just thinking about how he turned himself into the demon he is now made her head hurt.

Minutes turned into hours, and hours seemed to drag on forever. Skyblaze thought night would never come. Now that she was thinking about it, she wasn't really mad at Hawkfeather. Or was she? Why did he want to stay, when they could go back to the clans? Did he meet someone? He probably did, and fell in love or something. A sick feeling grew in her stomach, along with realization. She was jealous.

"Am not!" Great, now she was arguing with herself. Perfectly normal. "I'm not jealous of whoever Hawkfeather's loving." Deep inside, she knows that she's lying to herself. She _was _jealous. Very, at that. Sighing, she peeked outside. Did she even want to go meet him? The answer was obvious, but what if he brings his girlfriend? That would be awkward. The sky was dark like always, but tonight it seemed even darker. And even more strangely, no guards were outside of her den.

"Hello?" She called out. No one answered. What is going on? All the guards were gone. She snuck out, still being cautious. The entire area was completely empty, and she walked on the main pathway without anyone noticing. Turning onto the prisoner's area, she snuck over to the side of the path, along the bushes. Only two guards were patrolling here, but they were both lazing around. Squeezing herself into the tight path in the back of the fence separating the prisons from the living area, she pushed through the brambles and leaves.

"Skyblaze?" A voice called her name. Looking around, she saw Hawkfeather. There was another cat with him.

"Oh, you're here." She tried to act casual and bored, but inside, she was panicking.

"Yeah," He looked uncomfortable "Um, this is Michael."

The cat appeared out of the darkness. Skyblaze felt a ton of weight lifted off her shoulders. He was an old tom.

"Why'd you bring him?"

Hawkfeather scratched at the ground. "Well... I was hoping that we could bring him along..."

"Bring him along?!"What did he think he was doing? "Where is he going to stay? RippleClan wouldn't take him."

"I know, but.."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Michael suddenly spoke up. Skyblaze got a better look at him. He had a ragged muzzle, and a scarred pelt. It was almost like he was a retired warrior. "and I can find my way back to the twolegplace by myself, thank you very much."

"Problem solved." Skyblaze muttered. Was Hawkfeather stupid? This mangy old cat will just slow them down.

"Okay, that's good." Hawkfeather sighed in relief. "We'll go now. No one is here tonight, and well, I want to get home as soon as I can."

Now he realizes that they need to get home? "I thought you said we should plan this out." Skyblaze couldn't keep the daggers out of her voice.

"Sorry," He really did look apologetic "I just needed to convince him to come with us."

"Whatever. Let's go."

She led them through the brambles, feeling uneasy. They could all be captured, but if they didn't try to get out, the clans will be in great danger.

After walking along the fence for quite a while, they came to a stop. Ahead, a huge wall of bramble separated the camp from the outside world.

"How are we going to get over this?" Skyblaze murmured, eyes glazed with shock. They'll hurt themselves trying to climb over it. She looked around. Hawkfeather was tugging at the brambles with his teeth.

"Come help me!" He meowed to Skyblaze when he caught her gaze. She grasped onto a thick branch and pulled. It was more secure than she had thought it would be.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Someone shouted in the distance. It was Tigerstar's guards.

"Shoot." Her eyes grew wide. They're going to die for sure.


End file.
